A Downpour of Oneshots
by GreenEyesWannabe
Summary: Oneshots, hopefully one daily. They will mainly feature Deryn and Alek in the Past/Present/Future of their lives. May include Bovril.
1. Something wrong?

**Leviathan One Shots**

**OK I am starting a one shot collection for the leviathan archive. I literally just finished Behemoth Monday so I have lots of ideas. I am going to try to upload and write one one shot/drabble a day, but I am nearing the end of my 8th grade year and I have a feeling it is about to get hectic. So here goes the first one.**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day on the Leviathan. The Clanker Archduke Alek didn't know this because he had spent the entire day in the engine room working on the Stormwalker engines. But finally Alek got to go into the sunny day air, even if it was to fence with the deplorable Count Volger.<p>

Alek wiped his hands on a cloth and headed for the topside of the whale, as he went he was hoping to run into this best friend Dylan and hopefully they could get together after the fencing lessons. But not in a romantic way, that would be silly!

Arriving at the topside of the whale Alek pranced, in the most manliest way possible, towered the unofficial fencing area when Alek saw the most odd thing. was doing something to Volger's lips. Getting closer Alek realized something, Volger and were _kissing. _Alek felt his fragile innocence being stripped from his soul. Alek turned on his heel and ran.

Magically Alek appeared back inside the whale in the hallway outside on Dylan's room. Alek feverishly hoped than his pal was in there. The future Archduke rapped his knuckles on the fab wood door.

"Aye, are you looking for me?" A slightly girly voice said from the other end of the hallway. Alek looked happily at his first and only friend Dylan Sharp.

"Yes I just saw the most dreadful thing," Alek told his friend, his eyebrows raised as he crossed the distance between them he opened the door and motioned Alek into his room and of course Alek followed, he had never been in Dylan's room and he was curious as to why he didn't sleep with the other midshipmen. Well Newkirk as the others had died.

"What did you see?" Dylan asked Alek closing the door. Alek shuddered just thinking about what he had seen about and Volger.

"I saw Volger and and Volger…Kissing," Alek whispered looking around.

"Kissing," Bovril repeated. Alek jumped he didn't even realize that Bovril had been with him.

"That is… odd," Dylan said rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly the boys body started wavering and where Dylan was standing was suddenly replaced by a girl in a long, girly dress that was light pink.

"Oh barking spiders, I've reverted back to a girl," Dylan fumed.

* * *

><p>Alek feel out of his bed flailing and hitting the floor hard. He's was taking big huge frightened breaths. In the dark of the room Alec almost laughed that was such a funny and odd dream. Dylan a girl, he was so full of swagger.<p>

"_Mr. _Sharp," Bovril chortled in the dark of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Pretty freaky eh?When readin the dream sequence did you think something was off? I tried to make it have the odd half reality of a dream but unless you review I wont know how well I did.<p> 


	2. Black Eye

**Leviathan One Shots**

OK the last oneshot might have been a bit farfetched and it was supost to be a bit of a parody, humor thing. Maybe it wasn't the best choice for my first oneshot. It think this one is a little short so I will probably put a serious one up today too. Enjoy.

Also anon, I will try to work on my comma use, its a bit of a weak point for me, that you for your constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>"Girl, you have spunk," My best friend murmured as she applied ice to my eye. Luckily the two of us were alone for the weekend so I had time to figure out how to hide my nasty black eye.<p>

"Niley, I know I have spunk. But don't you think that guy _really _needed to be punched in the face. Though I really hadn't thought that his girlfriend would punch _me _in the face. I was wholly prepared for him to hit me back, I'm not really into that "you don't hit girls crap", but the girlfriend had really thrown me for a loop.

"Blaine, I know that your dad wont really care. But your mom might be a little more than upset about this.

"Its just a little black eye, besides I have concealer upstairs and this ice will help," I told Niley, though being the worrywart she is her face scrunched up."

"Blaine,Blaine,Blaine," She _tched _me.

"Niley, I am descended from Archduke Aleksandar Ferdinand and his Archduchess Deryn Sharp, they were both in WW1 and Deryn dressed as a boy to be in the royal air force. Being like _this _is in my blood. Being my parents only child I will be the Archduchess of Austria-Hungry, even if the title actually means nothing anymore," I finished my mini-tirade proudly. Niley shook her head.

"Blaine, you really need to stop giving that speech," She pulled the ice pack back from my face and laughed.


	3. Analise

**Leviathan One Shots**

* * *

><p>Standing in the semi-darkness of the nursery Alek smiled.<p>

His tiny little princess stared up at him with a quizzical look, almost asking if her papa was crazy.

Alek was so happy, at the moment his tiny princess had black hair and blue eyes but the doctor had assured them that the colors would change. Not that Alek cared.

Analise is a tiny,little,perfect princess, at least in her daddy's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short eh? At least it gave me less of a chance to mess up my comma's. I think I am going to upload a funny one call Whale Women in a couple of hours. That one is a bit longer than this one, and sorry about not posting this yesterday my internet cut out.<strong>


	4. Whale Women

**Leviathan One Shots**

**Second one today WHOOT. ANYWAY I have nothing against fat people I just thought that the similie was a good one.**

* * *

><p>Stepping off the <em>Leviathan <em>and back onto the earth after the great war held a bit of sadness for Deryn Sharp. Her prince walking behind her on the gangplank was very happy though, to the point were he wouldn't shut up about it. A good thing about the end of the war is that Alek and Deryn could now have a proper relationship and not the odd one they shared upon the _Leviathan_.

Walking in frond of Deryn was and he had been acting funny all day though most of the men on bored had. Newkirk seemed more fidgety, a squick more than he was around the fabs. But that didn't bother Deryn much, he was a wee bit annoying.

"Oh Donald, Donald my boy," An overly plump looking women was yelling from the crowd of people on the airfield. She had overly curly hair and look a wee bit like the _Leviathan _its self.

"Mother," Newkirk cried out. Oh so she's the Monkey Luddit that had Newkirk to afraid of fabrications. Newkirk ran to his mother and thrust himself into her arms. Aye that's how a midshipmen should be acting. I heard Alek snickering behind me.

As Alek and I exited the whale there were people all around reuniting with loved ones. Alas not even Jaspert was here for me so Alek and I stood on the side waiting for the time to leave.

"Deryn I think Newkirk's mom is coming this way," Alek whispered in my ear. Now why ever would she be coming this way?

"You there, are you Dylan Sharp?" Newkirk's mother asked me. I gulped.

"Aye its me ma'am," I responded and before I could react the whalewomen was trying to squeeze the life otta me.

"You, you sir saved my baby boy," The women cried. I tried to gasp out the fact that I couldn't breath but I couldn't get enough air in my lungs. After what seemed like forever the women let go of me and I greedily inhaled the sweet,sweet air.

"Saved him?" I asked had Newkirk been blathering on to her about. Than it dawned on me.

"Oh, ma'am it was nothing. Anyone would have done that," I was really at a loss for words. That had happened all the way at the beginning of the war and that is how I received my first medal.

A little while later Alek and I were heading for a hotel.

"Deryn you will never live down that face you had when Newkirk's mother hugged you," Alek told me for what seemed like the hundredth time since it happened.

"Barking Spiders you Archdukeiness I KNOW,"


	5. Conversation

**Leviathan One Shots**

**Music Antoinette thank you for pointing out the Alek/Alec thing. In the first draft I wrote it all with Alec instead of Alek but I thought I fixed it,oops. Anyway here is a just dialog piece that is exactly 90 words. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Deryn I have a question for you,"<p>

"Aye, ask away,"

"What was with Lilit?"

"Do we have to talk about Lilit?"

"You said ask away,"

"Aye, fine. What about Lilit?"

"Did you like her?"

"Not really, I said many different times I didn't really care for her,"

"Oh, but you kissed,"

"Is something wrong in your attic. She kissed me the kissing wasn't mutual,"

"Oh, I must have forgotten that,"

"Aye, can I sleep now,"


	6. Flying with you

**Leviathan One Shots**

**Oh gosh I missed yesterdays but I have a good reson. My mother totally blindsided me with a trip to my grandmothers that went over night and she dosn't have any internet so yeah heres todays, its a little sad.**

* * *

><p>Deryn stared into the blackness of her room. She was all cried out, tears wouldn't fall. Today had been her fathers birthday and it was horrid.<p>

Sleep also refused to come, though that was nothing new. Deryn gripped her fathers medal in her hand and rubbed her fingers over the medallion part of it. Deryn knew the groves of Darwin's face better than she knew her own.

"Da, why? Why push me out?" Deryn moaned into the dark.

"I could be flying, flying with you Da," Deryn whispered into her knees. The blonde girl lay out on her bed a clutched the medal to her chest.


	7. Watching

**Leviathan One Shots**

**Oh, wow these are short. I am going to put longer ones on weekend. I am just drained during the week so I am going to try to write most of them on the weekend. Also a quick question, anyone watching the Royal Wedding?**

* * *

><p>Franz Ferdinand looked upon his son.<p>

"Aww, their so cute together," Sophie cooed from her place beside him.

"Sophie dear, he thinks she's a girl," Franz told his dead wife, who just _harrumphed _at him.

"So the girl will tell him, eventually," The late princess told her pessimistic husband.

"Well the apple, I see, doesn't fall too far from the tree," Laughed one of the ghost who Sophie though was named William.

"Oh look there's Doctor Barlow," Franz called from his lookout post. Sophie eagerly slid back beside him.

"It is really a wonder she hasn't figured out Dylan's secret," Sophie told Franz. "I mean it didn't take me that long to figure it out."

"I know darling, maybe she see's and maybe doesn't want to admit it," Franz pondered aloud. Sophie shrugged, hey it could be possible.

"You know, Volger and would make a pretty good couple," Sophie said. Franz gave her a look.

"Darling I think being poisoned has made you a little mad," The happy couple laughed.


	8. Magazine

**Leviathan One Shots**

**Umm OK here is the longest one this week. So according to someone, who I think was the anon who talked about my needing more commas, desided to say the previous one was a little weird. Do any of you think it was weird because it is two dead parents watching their son. How is that not weird, but anyway tirade over enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Today on the eve of the ending of the great war ending Archduke Aleksandar Ferdinand announced his engagement to Deryn Sharp of Scotland. Not that this surprises many people as the pair have been courting since the war was over and being engaged on the anniversary was a good move.<p>

Most people have heard of the famous couple, the prince on the run from his country and the girl pretending to be a boy to be in the Royal Navy. Though Deryn has been criticized she is a role model to many girls.

As of two years after taking the throne, Aleksander announced that he would making Austria-Hungary a democracy and stepping down to an honorary role, at that press conference Deryn was seen standing with the Archduke.

Now people are already gearing up for the wedding and people are already speculating that it might take place aboard the _Leviathan _where only 4 years ago Darwin Barlow was married to Count Volger, also with Deryn and Aleksandar as the bridesmaid and best man, respectfully.

Continuing on the next page there are pictures from Deryn and Aleksander's last trip to New York City from just last week. Most of the pictures have Deryn sporting a fashionable short hair cut and cutting edge flapper style dresses.

When out reporters tried to talk to the pair we were brushed off-

* * *

><p>Deryn angrily threw the magazine down on the table. Why did gossip magazines in barking America have to report on her every move.<p> 


	9. Secret

**Leviathan One Shots**

_**Contains MAJOR SPOILER FROM GOLIATH…. READ AT OWN RISK.**_

* * *

><p>Deryn returned Tazza from the walk the girl had given him across the Leviathan. Tazza had scared some bats and some of the Hydrogen Sniffers but the Thylacine didn't seem as riled up as she had earlier. Deryn opened the door to 's room she was surprised to see the lady boffin in her room.<p>

"Good afternoon ," Deryn greeted the only other women on the ship. looked up from the letter in her hands and smiled.

"Good afternoon , thank you for walking Tazza," The lady boffin looked plain giddy, Deryn thought. Deryn reached down and unhooked Tazza's leash and the Thylacine eagerly pranced over to its owner.

"No problem ma'am," I told her as I lay the leash on the fabricated wood of the desk.

"Oh I have received wonderful news and I am dying to share it with someone," proclaimed. Deryn had never seen her act like such a giddy girl before.

"That is wonderful, ma'am," Deryn muttered, she really wanted to go see Alek and the Lady boffin was just holding her here.

"Do you want to know the news ?" asked. As if she would tell me, she would just tell me it's a 'Military secret'.

"Aye, ma'am wont you just tell me it's a military secret," Deryn stated.

"Oh no, its not really a secret. Nicolai Tesla is coming aboard the Leviathan in Japan and we will be taking him to America before heading to London," said excitedly and than continued "So that gives us more time to figure out something to do with Alek and his men,"

"That is wonderful," I told her, even though I didn't have the faintest clue who Nicolai Tesla was. Wait Tesla like as in a Tesla cannon?

"Wait is he the inventor of the Tesla cannon?" Deryn asked.

"Why yes, and I was wondering if you could give this fruit to Bovril and deliver the news to Alek for me. I have to go meet with the Captain," told me and I knew I didn't have a say otherwise.

"Aye, of course Ma'am,"


	10. A secret revealed

**Leviathan One Shots**

**OK people if you see gramical errors copy that and pm it it me, or put it in a review, just telling me wont help because I obviously don't see it. Anyway I need to go to bed because I am getting up for the Royal Wedding and where I am thats like 4-5 am so yeah, here is another one with the word secret in it, though this one was written before the other one, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"How could you," Alek fumed. I took a big step forward and slapped my hand over his blathering mouth.<p>

"Barking spiders Alek, I don't want everyone on the barking ship to know I'm a girl," I whispered. In the room where Bovril and the other Loris had been hatched, where all sorts of revelations had taken place but I can see that wasn't a good idea.

"Unhand me," He almost yelled, again after he had taken a giant step back. Great now I can never let him leave this room.

"Alek you can't tell _anyone _about this. I can't get kicked off the Leviathan," I pleaded with him. I let my voice slip into my girl voice now that my secret was out.

"I…I need to get some air," Alek gently pushed me aside and left me alone in the egg room. I have to find him. I took in a shaky breath and chased after my prince.

* * *

><p>Rushing around the Leviathan like a chicken with its head cut off was doing me no good trying to find Alek. Misaribly I turned to head back to my cabin when a messenger lizard crawled on the wall beside me.<p>

"_Mr._Sharp," The lizard started in Volger's patronizing tone. "I request you immediate presence in my cabin,"

"Aye Volger, what do you want know?" I asked myself as I stalked away from the messenger lizard.

* * *

><p>I rapped my knuckles on the fabricated wood of the state room door. Volger whipped the door open and tugged me in quickly.<p>

"Count Volger why did-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed Alek sulking in the desk chair looking overly interested in the fencing foil.

"I see Aleksandr found out your little secret," Volger said in his condensating tone.

"Aye, did you tell him you knew," I spat back at him. I honestly can stand Volger sometime.

"I…I… I can not believe this," Alek said. The prince jumped to his feet. "My supposed best friend, and the man who was supped to take care of me. Kept a secret from me,"

I gnawed on my lower lip and Volger looked ashamed.

"I am sorry Your Highness, I always thought would tell you," Volger told the angry looking prince. But wait is Volger pinning all the blame on me?

"I cannot believe you two," I fumed at them. HOW DARE THEY. I than quickly stormed from the cabin leaving two dumbfounded ninny's behind.

* * *

><p>I climbed into my bed and sulk. I try to enjoy my last day aboard the <em>Leviathan <em>but I cant. Volger hates me and will probably convince Alek to tell the caption about my secret. I tugged my knees up to my chest and tug the blanket around me.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I jerked awake. I struggled with the blanket which had become entangled with me while I slept. I freed myself and hopped from the bed.

I yanked the door opened and I came face to face with a very started Alek. Oh had he come to warn me that he had told the captain that I was a girl.

"Oh, ah hello ," He said, I almost slapped him.

"Barking spiders Alek, just tell me why you came here, did you tell the captain that I am a," I paused and dropped to a whisper "girl,"

"No,no. Ah can we talk," Alek stuttered. I pulled the door to my room open and gestured him inside. He paused for a moment and looked bewildered but I don't think he wanted me to blow up on him again so he came in.

"So spit it out," I told Alek. I realized that I seem very mean at the moment.

"I am sorry Miss.-" I cut him off.

"If you call me '' one more time I will throw you overboard," I told Alek. He visibly paled.

"Than what am I to call you?" He asked me.

"Well my name is Deryn so you could call me that," I informed him.

"Okay I am sorry Deryn for throwing a fit and being a bad friend. I would never tell your secret," Alek said that all very fast and gave me a look like I was going to yell at him again.

"Thank you, I didn't believe that you would ever want to talk to me again," I told Alek, the corners of Alek's lips tugged into a smile.

"So we are still… friends?" I asked. Alek nodded his head.

"Good," I said. All is right.

* * *

><p>Alek and I stood on the spine of the <em>Leviathan<em>. The sun was going down and it bathed the entire whale in orange. I turned to Alek flung my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Gahhhh," The prince made a gurgling sound as I stepped away from him, and I just smiled.


	11. Beautiful

**Leviathan One Shots**

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror.<p>

"I look pretty," I whispered and reached up to touch my face, Nora laughed.

"Of course you do, it is your wedding day," She said. Being my matron-of-honor she stood beside me in the large mirror in her dress that was sapphire blue.

Nora was more like my mother than my actual mother because my mother had disowned me because of my joining the _Leviathan _crew. Also Nora never try to force me to be something I didn't want to be.

"I just can't believe I could look like such a girl," I told her and she smiled. I tugged on the skirt of my dress and shifted in the slippers.

"It's almost show time," Nora murmured in my ear, giving me a shoulder squeeze. My stomached squeezed. I would finally be marrying my prince, well Archduke.

"Aye, are you ready?" Jaspert yelled from outside the chamber door. Nora leaned down and gathered the train of my skirt.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded. I took a hesitant step forward and met up with Jaspert, who was walking me down the isle.

"Wow, beautiful," Jaspert breathed "Da would be so proud,"

Nora retrieved my bouquet from a table and we headed for the isle.


	12. First Word

**Leviathan Oneshots**

**Oh look here is another just dialoge oneshot. I really like writing these. Anywho, my LA teacher never teaches us any LA, it is so bad to a point that I don't really know how to properly use a Semi colan. Also she has complained that I comma splice a lot but I am trying my best.**

* * *

><p>"Her first word will be Dadda,"<p>

"No, It will be Momma,"

"I am sure it will be Dadda,"

"Well I am barking sure it will be Momma,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Sir, you must attend a meeting now,"

"Will with discuss this later,"

"Hmmm,"

"Airship,"

"Well I guess neither of us were right, Anah huh?"

"Airship,"


	13. Dont forget about us

**Leviathan One Shots**

"What do you mean he doesn't remember anything," I nearly shrieked at the Doctor, the man in the bowler hat jumped back like I was going to hit him. Maybe I had considered it but I wouldn't.

"He… he st-stil,"

"Just spit it out," I yelled cutting him off. The mans face was red and he was pulling on his collar. I brushed the front of my dress, the red color was very befitting of me… well according to Alek.

"He still thinks it's the Great War," The man said very quickly, I wonder what his name is.

"Well maybe you should have said that it the first place," I seethed at him. The boffin looked very nervous. I stepped around him and into the old infirmary of the _Leviathan._

"Where are you going?" The boffin asked. I gave him a death glare.

"I am going in to see me fiancé," I told him, slowly, to get it though his thick bowler.

"He still thinks that you are a male, so I do not think that sending you in there is a good idea," The boffin said, but I disregarded him and opened the door.

"Whose's there," Alek called out, sounding slightly scared. Alek was on a bed on the backside of the door, so he didn't see me come in right off. I quickly closed the fabricated wood door and turned to face Alek.

"Who are you?" He asked giving me a light glare. I smirked.

"I am Dylan," I told him, adding a bit of sweetness to my voice and he looked horrified.

"But you are a girl, you are wearing a dress," He said, his lower lip trembled. I almost laughed, we were both dressed for the wedding I was wearing a calf length red satin dress. Alek was in a suit.

"I am Dylan," I told him, I really am relishing in this reveal, shock crossed Alek's face.

"I dressed as a boy, but I told you and we saved the world. We are engaged now and we are at a wedding," I spit it out quickly. Why can't he just remember?

"Women don-" I cut him off.

"Say that and you wont like what I will do," I threatened him.

"Oh, ah, so if it is after the war why are we on the _Leviathan_?" Alek asked very timidly.

"We are here for a wedding," I answered. He nodded.

"Whose wedding?" Alek asked.

"Count Volger and Nora," I explained.

"Whose Nor-"

"Nora is Dr. Barlow ," I almost yelled, all these questions grrrr. Wait, questions, just like right before our first kiss. Brilliant I could take him to the spot where we had our first kiss and it might jog his memorie. I jumped up and grabbed Alek's wrist.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Stop it with the questions, boy," I said.

{Line Break}

"Why are we-"

"I said no more questions," I barked at him, his face flushed a little.

I turned the two of us into one of the conors of the egg room. The place where we had had out very first kiss. I really hope this works. I grabbed his wrists and kissed him. After I pulled away, because it was only a little peck, he blinked blankly at me.

"Well I guess that fixed my attic," Alek told me, and I almost laughed. I guess I really did fix his attic.


	14. Sunset

**Leviathan One Shots**

* * *

><p>I really wanted to tell Alek she was a girl. Its just that every time a perfect moment came up, everything got mucked up.<p>

Dr. Barlow marching in.

Alek telling me Lilit has a crush on me.

See! The universe just doesn't want me to tell him.

As the two of us sat in Japan atop the Leviathan in the glorious orange sunset, it did feel like a perfect moment.

But I didn't want to ruin it.


	15. Teaching

**Leviathan One Shots**

* * *

><p>I leaned back in the desk chair.<p>

Teaching Bovril to say 'Barking spiders' 'Bum-rag' and 'Dumbkoff' will hopefully stop him from saying '_Mr_.Sharp' .

"_Mr._Sharp,"

Or not.


	16. Questions

**Leviathan One Shots**

* * *

><p>Mother and Father sat in the of which I was hatched. The two of them are talking and father is drawing.<p>

Mother says something to father, and the blood rushes to fathers cheeks. But she turns away so mother can see.

I wonder why Mother is such a, as father would say it, ninny.

How can't he see that father is a girl?


	17. Easier

**Leviathan One Shots**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that it has been a year"<p>

"I know, it feels like forever"

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"After a while it become's more bearable,"

"But does it become easier?"

"No,"


	18. Baby's first flight

**Leviathan One Shots**

**OK I guess someone didn't get the first line of the last story. Alek was talking to Deryn about how it had been a year since his parents died. I thought it made sence but not everyone thinks the same as me, so I hoped that cleared things up. Anyway here is another oneshot about Anah again. I am thinking af finding another name for her though. Does anyone know a place to find Austrian names?**

* * *

><p>I shifted my weight on the airship. Today was the first time that Anah went up in a air balloon. I tugged Anah closer to my side and looked down at the ground that was slowly getting farther and farther away.<p>

"Hey baby, how you like the sky?" I asked her in my ridicules baby voice. Alek stifled a laugh from his position at the controls.

"Must you _always _laugh at my baby voice?" I asked my husband. The honorary Archduke just gave his prim little smirk.

"Yes, because just thinking about the fact of you using a baby voice is funny," Alek told me, I stuck my tong out at him.

"Well, maybe you should get used to it," I replied back. I readjusted my grip on Anah's torso and pulled the 9 month old up higher.

"Mhhh," Alek made the sound from the back of his throat. He adjusted the controls as a breeze drifted though the air. I turned so I took the brunt of the wind, Anah looked up at me with her bugging blue eyes, her hair had lightened up to a auburn like her fathers.

My scarf fluttered in the fall wind. Alek sighed behind me.

"Deryn, I hate to say this but I have to go to a meeting now, and if I don't get down now Volger will have my head.

"You sure do have a lot of meetings from a honorary Archduke," I muttered.

"Do you think Daddy goes to too many meetings baby?" I cooed to Anah, who stared blankly at me. It'd still be a while before I got any sort of response out of her. The balloon started loosing altitude. Looking down at the air field I could almost see the top of Volger's balding head shining in the sunlight.

Alek pushed sandbags over the edges. We settled back onto the platform and Anah made a sound of protest.

"Aww baby loves the sky, like a real Sharp," I told Alek. His dukeyness rolled his eyes, he felt like she was going to be a walker girl.

"Sir you need to hurry," Volger yelled. I glared at him before I stepped forward and wrapped my free arm around Alek and kissed him with a long lingering kiss. I stepped back and smiled.

"Hurry from your meeting," I strolled out of the balloon with Anah in tow, leaving Alek dumbfounded.


	19. Letter home

**Leviathan One Shots**

**Oh well someone didn't understand my little 'honorary Archduke' thing. Well it is basicly like the monarchy in England, they have not politlical power but they have the title. Sorry from the confusion.**

* * *

><p>Dear Ma,<p>

I am doing well aboard the Leviathan. I am happy and healthy and I hope you don't miss me too much.

We are currently on our way to America with a secret passenger. In my travels I have traveled from Istanbul , to Japan, to Mexico and now we will be going to New York City.

I hope you will be pleased to know that I spend most of my day with a mostly proper lady. Her name is Darwin Barlow, she is Darwin's granddaughter! But other than the fact that she is a doctor she is a perfect lady.

I have also made friends with a boy named Alek. I have told him my secret and I believe when I speak with you I also have some interesting things to tell you about Alek.

If you and the Aunts want to come to London and see me while I am in London for a small break in 3 weeks.

I miss you,

Dylan


	20. Mothers day

**Leviathan One Shots**

**I am sorry about the thing in the last chapter. It was suppost to be Dr. Nora Darwin Barlow. But if you dont put a space after the Dr. bit it delets the Nora bit. SORRY anay here is a nice oneshot about mothers day.**

* * *

><p>Alek slipped stealthy out of the bed he shared with his wife Deryn. Today is Mother's day and he had some things planned for the Archduchess.<p>

The Archduke walked quietly across the carpeted floors and opened the door to the silent hallway. Alek slipped the door shut and hurried to the nursery where his daughter Analise slept. The father grabbed his 1 and a half year old out of the crib and he was greeted with a wide toothy grin.

"Dada," the princess shrieked.

"Good morning princess," Alek whispered and kissed her forehead. The archduke carried his nightgown clad daughter towered the kitchen in the castle.

"Good morning sir," The cook greeted Alek. Alek smiled at the trey that the cook had prepared.

"Good morning, could you bring the trey up to my bedchamber in 5 minutes?" Alek asked. The cook bobbed his head.

"Of course," The cook nodded and Alek headed back to his sleeping wife, daughter in tow.

"Momma," Anah said happily as Alek climbed the stairs.

"Yes we are going to see momma," Alek told his daughter. The redheaded girl grinned, like she always did, she was very smiley.

The door to the bedroom came into view and Alek entered to where Deryn was still sleeping. Alek crossed the room and loomed over the bed where Deryn was sprawled out. Than Alek place a wriggling mass of toddler on her back. Anah cooed which woke Deryn up with a start.

"Barking spid-," Deryn started to swear but stopped when she realized that her child was in the room.

There was a knock at the door and Alek knew it was the cook. He went over to the door and retrreived the trey and sat it across Deryn's lap. She smiled.

Alek leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Happy mothers day,"


	21. News

**OK the document woulden't uplad last night so here is yesterday's. **

* * *

><p>Deryn looked up at the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time. Waiting for Alek to get back from a diplomatic trip could be irritating. Deryn hadn't gone because she had felt a little under the weather, but of course now she knew why which is what was making the wait to antagonizing.<p>

23 breaths later the unmistakable sound of footfalls were heard outside of the bedroom. Deryn pulled herself out of the book she was reading and stared intently at the door, if that was another servant going by Deryn just might scream. But the door handle opening was a very good sign.

"Good evening Deryn," Alek greeted his wife in a slightly breathless voice. Deryn slid her feet over the edge of the bed and his peachy knee length nightgown flowed with her.

"Good evening Alek," Deryn responded throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, he was still a bit cold.

"I see you have missed me," The archduke commented. Deryn grinned at him.

"Aye, yes I have and I have some news for you but you might want to sit down first," Deryn whispered in the quiet of the room. Alek kicked his shoes off and removed his coat. Deryn climbed back onto the bed on her side and moved her book to the nightstand.

Alek settled himself on the bed. Deryn moved so she was facing him.

"We are going to have a baby," Deryn told him. The archduke blinked his eyes in confusion while the news settled in.

"A baby?" He asked looking at me in alarm. I tilted my head to the side and nodded. Alek pushed himself forward and put his hand on Deryn's stomach, she swatted him away.

"Barking spiders Alek I am not that far along yet," The Scottish archduchess told her sometimes thick headed husband. The man smiled at her and hugged his wife.

"Sorry," He whispered in Deryn's hair. She yawned.

"Sleep now," Alek told her and she rolled her eyes but complied because she really was tired.


	22. Unfortunate

**Leviathan Oneshots**

* * *

><p>"So are you married Dr. Barlow ?"<p>

"No, but I am widowed"

"Oh. That is shame. Do you mind me asking how?"

"No. He was killed in a lab accident. Really it was his own fault"

"How unfortunate"


	23. Gamer girl

**Leviathan OneShots**

**Okay I am now almost at the point that I am going to disable anon reviews. I am going to say this, DONT LIKE DONT READ. Also in the last chapter it did the whole Dr. Barlow thing, it think that ffn thinks that it is a web site name so they delete it. I am going to go fix that now.**

* * *

><p>I sat on her bed. Staring intently at the wall I squinted trying with all her might too see through it, even though I knew it wasn't physically possible. The loading screen on her laptop was taking forever.<p>

The newest expansion pack for her game, _Darwinist's versus Clankers. First World War _sat on the edge of my bed. I ran my fingers though my short blonde hair waiting for the computer to take my password. Finally the chimes and the word welcome gave way to my wallpaper and I hurriedly clicked the button to bring up the launcher.

Looking at my stats I saw that I had a new message. I popped open my disk trey and put the CD in the tapped it to put it back in. I clicked my new message and drummed my fingers on my leg while the screen opened. I scanned the screen and saw that the message was from Alek. I clicked on the message

_Hello Dylan,_

_Did you see the message on the main page about the worldwide chat session. I know that you check you mail more often than the main page. Also it is a video chat, exciting right. Well I bet u are installing the expansion pack and I have to go to school._

I frowned. Every time he called my Dylan it just reminded me of the lies I told. This game is mostly for boys, so in order to not be ridiculed and be treated like an equal I had taken on a pen name of DylanTheMidshipmen, of course than people assumed my name was Dylan and no one suspected that I was a girl. But now that I am pretty much in love with Alek I am really regretting pretending to be a boy.

I pondered what he said. The other times we had tried to talk online I just pretended technical difficulties, groundation or sickness. Hmmm I wonder which one I could do for this time. I rapped my finger on my chin and hit continue on the Installation wizard.

I looked at the case while I waited for the cd to install. This expansion pack included Japan, Mexico and the US. It was called _Darwinist's Versus Clankers: First World War. Goliath._

My yahoo buzzed telling me that I had a new message. I glanced at the installation wizard and saw that I still had twelve minutes until the game was installed. I pulled the chat box up.

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou: Hey Dylan did you get my message?_

I bit my lip. Why must this boy torment my heart?

_DylanTheMidshipmen: Yea, I did. I am currently waiting for the wizard._

I hit send and bit my lip. Rechecking at the message I noticed that it came off a bit flirty.

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou: Ah the wizard. At least you are waiting on that I am still waiting on the game. You are lucky that you live in the US. Why don't they just release it everywhere on the same date?_

Right. It is easy to forget that Alek lives in Austria, he speaks perfect English.

_DylanTheMidshipmen: Right. Don't you still have somewhere around 2-3 days?_

I grinned. I knew the exact date… Why does everything I send to him sound so flirty. Grrr. I flipped over so I was on my stomach and lay the laptop in front of me.

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou: Hey I need to go to bed 'cuz its ten here and I have school tomorrow talk to you later_

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou has signed out_

Well I guess that is good. My game was done installing so I started playing.

* * *

><p>I walked into my house after school. I had been excited to talk to Alek all day and play DvsC. I kicked my sneakers off and tossed my messenger bag on the floor.<p>

"Hey Sis," Jaspert said from the living room. I walked in he was so lucky that he got out of school early today.

"Hey Jaspert," I greeted him.

I went up the stairs and went into my room. I grabbed my laptop off of the nightstand. I opened it and put my password in. Thinking that everything was going to have to wait for everything to log me in I notcied that I already was. That ment that someone had been using my laptop. Than the IM box came up with the last conversation my account had had with Alek. A conversation that I didn't have. I scrolled up to the beginning of the chat seccion.

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou: Hello Dylan you are on early_

_DylanTheMidshipmen: Whoes Dylan. I am using my sisters laptop_

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou: Sister? I talk to a boy named Dylan._

_DylanTheMidshipmen: Dude I am pretty sure that this is my sister laptop I know that it is her password. _

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou: Do you have a brother who may possibley use this laptop_

_DylanTheMidshipmen: Nope it is just me and Deryn. Woah it says that Deryns name is DylanTheMidshipmen. Dude I think my sister was pretending to be a boy to you._

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou:…_

_AleksanderIsBetterThanYou has logged off_

I AM GOING TO KILL JASPERT!


	24. Morgana

I pushed her face right up against the glass of the car that was atop the fabricated elephant that was taking them through the streets. London is a wonderful city. I put a piece of toffee into my mouth that had been given to me when we arrived in London.

"Morgana," Bovril said from where he had scampered up beside me.

"Right, that's my name," I told him while reaching up to scratch the top of Bovril's head.

"Papa, are we almost there yet?" I asked my dad. He looked up from the book he had been reading. My mother stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Yes we are," He responded. I ate another piece of toffee. I am so bored.

"Morgana, don't eat all of your toffee. You will make yourself sick plus we have a dinner part to go to tonight," Papa told me. I put the shiny piece of paper back on top of the candy than put the lid back on the box. Why do I have to go to a dumb grown up dinner party?

"Sir, we are almost at the Volger estate," One of the attendents told my dad. Yay now I can get off this fab. I grabbed my box and stood up. My dad nudged my mama awake.

"Come over here Morgana," My mother instructed me, her voice still sounding sleepy. I walked over to her. She ran her finger through my hair and straightened out my skirt and top.

"Mama," My baby brother Maximilian, but we just call him Max, whined from his bed area on the floor. Mama got up from her seat and grabbed Max. I got up on the bench and sat beside Papa. Just as I got conforible the fab came to a stop. My mom looked out of the glass.

"Barking photographers," My Mama cursed. Mama doesn't like photographers but that's why she made sure I looked presentable.

"Its fine Der," My papa assured my Mama. He stood up and grabbed my hand. I followed behind him gripping his hand in one hand and holding my toffee in the other.

We walked down a ramp and I was immediately blinded my the flashes. Max started whimpering.

TBC….


	25. The last letter

the tabloids lies

the photographers

the people at court talking behind m back

the maids talking about me

whispers on the street

feeling ever second of the day that I not good enough for you

I am sorry

I must leave


	26. Secret telling

"So what you are saying is that really isn't a mister?" Nora said inquisitively. She leaned over the cup of tea in front of her.

"Exactly," Count Volger responded. Him telling _Mr_. Sharp's true identity really would make the little girl think twice about doing anything rash with Prince Alek. A little warning for the girl.

"Well, that certainly explains some things," The doctor said in an almost not there voice, she seemed as if she was thinking heavily.

"When did you find this out?" Nora asked.

"While Alek was in Istanbul. I convinced him, or should I say her, to do fencing lessons," Of course that was a tiny lie.

"Well than," Nora lifted her cup up and blew lightly on it. Volger nodded.

That would really prove a point to Dylan Sharp.


	27. Faint

**I got grounded, so thats why I haven't updated**

* * *

><p>"So you're a girl?" Alek asked looking at me with wild accusion.<p>

"Aye," I told him bobbing my head.

His head rolled back and he fainted. Aye barking princes.


	28. Model T

**OK this is based on the fact that in science we are making Model T for a project. We have been doing decade projects too, and I did the 20's so thats how I came up with the whole 'Deryn as a Flapper' thing. Anyway speil over. Enjoy the adventures of Deryn in a Car.**

* * *

><p>"Your going to let me drive it?" I asked Liz, he 21 year old gave me a wild grin.<p>

"Yeah, I am going to show you the car and _not_ let you drive it," Liz said sarcastically rolling her icy blue eyes. I grinned.

The model T sat under a tree on some boards. Its black and sleek. The two head scarves clutched in Liz's hand made much more sense now. We walked over the car and she opened the door for me and gestured for me to get in. I got inside the model t while she cranked the engine. She handed me a scarf after she climbed in her side. I tied the gold scarf around my hair while she tied her blue one.

"OK, put your foot on the gas pedal, the one over closet to me. The other pedal is the brake." I nodded looking at the two pedals on the floor. I bubble of excitement in my stomach bubbled up looking at the pedals. Liz cleared her throat grabbing my attention.

"You shift this to drive, and you move it-" She pointed to another place "here to reverse,"

"Now apply light pressure to the gas pedal," She instructed me. I lighty pushed my foot on the pedal causing the car to jerk forward.

" A little less push," Liz uttered.

"I got that Liz," I responded. She smiled at me irritated tone.

I gave the gas pedal a little less push, and the car went forward at what I considered a good pace.

"Wow, you are good at this," Liz complimented me. I turned the steering wheel and started turning the car. We went around in circles. The two of us laughed like maniacs. Than Alek and Ben, Liz's husband came up. Alek watching me trying to hide a grin. I pulled the car back into the little car area. Liz and I exited the car.

The two of us walked over to the men. Liz kissed Ben. When Alek went in to kiss me I put my hand between my face and his lips.

"Sorry, Banks closed,"


	29. Lincoln Room

Ah, oops forgot to put this up last night. So you will be getting two today YAY. Anyway don't hate me :)

* * *

><p>"So you are saying that we are staying in the Lincoln room at the White House?" I asked Alek. The Archduke nodded sitting down on the bed.<p>

"Yes we are staying in that room," Alek said in a lightly condescending tone. I glared at him.

"I told you this last night Der," He continued. He lay back on the pillows. I stared at the book I had taken from the library in the palace about the White House, it was opened to the chapter about the Lincoln Room.

"I know, so I got a book on the White House. Do you know what happened in the Lincoln Room?" I asked him, my voice escalating in volume.

"No I do not," He responded.

" President Abraham Lincoln son Teddy died of typhoid in that room. TYPHOID FEVER," I said yelling the last part.

"What?" He asked. I silently handed him the book. He quickly read the page and looked disgusted.

"Why would they do something like that?" He asked me.

"I have no idea. Do we really have to go?" I asked him pouting.

"Yes, we are leaving tomorrow so we cant just cancel now. Can we sleep now because we have to get up early," He told me. I begrudgingly laid down.


	30. Ponderings

**FRICK FRICK FRICK FRICK I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS GRRRR. So you will get two today, grrrrr. Review please?**

* * *

><p>I sat on the bench in the park overlooking the airbase where Jaspert's airship was currently docking. I was on my own since Volger had dragged Alek off somewhere.<p>

"Hello little sis-_cousin_," Jaspert greeted me. I jumped.

"Jaspert you ninny," I yelled. He grinned and held his arms out. I gave him a quick hug and jumped back.

"Aye I am a ninny," He said grinning. The two of us sat down on the bench. He reached into his jacket and pulled something out.

"What is that?" I asked him. He handed me the package.

"Dried strawberries. I thought my little sister might like some," He told me in a low voice.

"Little sister," An all too familiar voice said from behind my shoulder. I turned slowly as did Jaspert.

"Barking spiders what is that?" Jaspert asked in alarm looking at Bovril. Oh no, no,no this isn't good.

"That's Bovril, the beastie is a persipricatios Loris," I informed him.

"_Mr_.Sharp," Bovril said in Volger's sarcastic manor. I flinched.

"The fab has a name?" Jaspert asked in an incredulous voice.

"I didn't name the beastie, a facest, crazy girl who had a crush on me did," I grumbled at him.

"Did I hear someone say _crush_," Jaspert teased me.

"Lilit," Bovril announced. The loris than hopped on my should.

"I thought you were with Alek?" I asked Bovril.

"You talk to the beastie?" Jaspert asked me like I was crazy. I scowled at him.

"Yes, Bovril learns and thinks that he might be able to answer questions soon," I told Jaspert. The boy looked a little scared.

"I wonder how he got here? He was with Alek," I mused to myself, not really expecting Jaspert to answer.

"Maybe this Alek you are talking about is here," Jaspert said. Hmm he did have a point. Jaspert opened the bag of dried strawberries and held the opened bag to me. I took it and ate some.

"I don't know, doesn't really seem like the place Alek would go," I told Jaspert. My eyes scanned the amount of people, but they were just Japanese people.

"Wait, you are calling this guy Alek. When midshipmen are suppose to call everyone Mr. Whatever," Jaspert said.

"Well, ah he isn't a midshipmen. But I cant tell you what he is," I said very quickly. I looked down.

"Are you blushing?" Jaspert asked. I turned my head trying to hide my face, but without my girl-hair it is pretty hard. I than noticed a flash of orangey-red amongst crowd. I feverishly tried to get rid of my blush.

"Deryn, what are you looking at?" Jaspert asked his voice changing tone. I ignored him and stood up.

"Dylan," Alek's familiar voice called. I sat back down.

"I swear if you accidentally call me Deryn I will kill you," I hissed at him.

"Is that Alek? The boy you have a crush on?" Jaspert asked tauntingly.

"NO! You know what. Don't speak unless spoken to," I whispered at him. Alek was now within hearing distance.

"Hello Alek," I said standing up my voice raising an octave.

"Hello Dylan, Newkirk told me you would be here," Alek said in a very chipper tone.

"This is my… cousin Jaspert , Jaspert this is Alek," I introduced the two, almost calling Jaspert my brother. The boys shuck hands.

"Aye, Dylan talks about you a lot," Jasper said to Alek. My eyes widened. Jaspert isn't doing this.

"Really," Alek said feinting interest, he than turned to me.

"Dylan have you seen Bovril I kind of lost him?" Alek asked rubbing his neck and looking embarrassed. I spun my head around and picked up Bovril's sleeping form.

"Aye, are you talking about him?" I asked Alek sarcastically. He smiled and joined the two of us on the bench taking Bovril with him.

"Well as I would like to stay and chat. I have to go do my duties. But I have heard it from a good source that the two ships are having a good dinner tonight together so we can chat then," Jaspert stood up and took off. I leaned back on the bench.

"So, you miss your cousin?" Alek asked me.

"Yeah, we lived right next door to each other in Glasgow so we are like siblings," I told him with a small smile. I really hate lying to him.

* * *

><p>Alek and I sat at the table waiting for Jaspert. I am starting to think he sat somewhere else when Jaspert and another guy came into view. I sipped on my water glass.<p>

"Hello Deryn and hello _Alek_," Jaspert greeted sounding slightly menacing on Alek's name. Oh Jaspert is not pulling this, he had been like this in Glasgow with the guys fancying me.

"This is my friend James Cook," Jaspert said introducing us to his brunette friend. The two joined us at the table.

"Why don't we just go on a first name basis for tonight, so we can stop the confusion between the two mister Sharp's," James said in a British accent. Choosing to sit in front of Alek, while Jaspert sat in front of me. Alek stayed very quiet.

"Aye That sounds fine, I'm getting sick of the last name basis anyway," I answered.

"So Dylan, I have heard of your cousin Deryn. Jaspert here wont tell me if she's pretty or not can you?" James asked. I gulped and paled.

"Well you could say that," I said, lowered my head and smiled and Jaspert kicked me under the table.

"Aye, but _she_ is my _sister_ so leave her be," Jaspert threatened James. Alek staying silent, a waiter type person deposited food bowls on our tables and we dug in.

But a couple of times when we were eating I noticed that Alek staring at me, and he also stayed strangely silent.

* * *

><p>Alek POV<p>

I lay on my back in my cabin. Bovril curled up on my chest. The loris put its head up.

"_Mr_.Sharp, Barking Spiders, Presipricatios, Little sister," Bovril squawked his three favorite words and phrases and his new favorite. I thought about the dinner where Dylan's quick friendship making skills came into play again. He was so good at making friends with anyone.

I also don't want to admit the fact that I felt, and still feel, jealous over James for becoming such good friends with Dylan. God I had even felt jealousy at Jaspert for talking to him before I knew he was her cousin. What is wrong with me? I knock on my door pulled me from my troubled thinking.

"Come in," I yelled knowing it was Volger.

"Good evening Prince Alek," Volger greeted me. He sat on the chair to the small desk in my room.

"Good evening Count Volger," I greeted him wondering why he was in my cabin.

"How was your dinner?" The Wild Count asked.

"I ate with Dylan-" Bovril cut me off

"_Mr_.Sharp," The loris corrected me.

"As I was saying, I ate with him, his cousin, and his cousins friend," I informed Volger. But , Little sister. At dinner they had talked of Jaspert's little sister Deryn who I gathered was around Dylan's age. But, the way Volger said . He says it sarcastically and a sarcastic Mr. is Miss. Dylan and Deryn are very close and sometimes Dylan sounds like a girl. No, No I will just have to ask him and get this odd thought out of my head.

"Count Volger I am tired could we talk more of our plans tomorrow?" I asked. I was of course speaking of the fact that Volger had desided to have us escape again in the US or Mexico. I did not want to escape and was trying to think of a way to stop him from doing this but I couldn't think of something like that when Dylan could have me lying to me from day one.

Volger got up and left leaving me to troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Deryn's POV<p>

The next morning aboard the _Leviathan_ I am sitting in my bed sketching in my sketchbook. Today all I had to do was feed the bats in the afternoon so I was looking forward to relaxation where I didn't have to be on guard the whole time.

A knocking on the fab wood pulled me from my intense sketch of Alek, I quickly flipped to a different page and hid the sketchbook under my blanket.

I opened the door to find Alek looking very uncomfortable. Bovril pearched on his shoulder.

"Can we talk?" He asked in a sleepy voice. I nodded and opened the door wider to let him in.

"What is it?" I asked when we were in my room. He sat at my desk and I flopped onto my bed covering my sketchbook.

"Bovril has been saying something's and I am going to have to ask you a very silly question. Actually I don't even know why I am over here?" He stood up like he was going to leave and I got in his way.

"Just ask me because now I am curious," I told him. He bit his lip and just looked embarrassed.

"So are ah are you a girl," Alek asked tripping over his words. My heartbeat speed increased.

"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone," I whispered. Alek looked like he was going to faint.

For a second it was silent and neither of us breathed.

"Oh, well ah I guess that good, because I really thought that I was in love with the ship, but now I realize that I was really in love with you and I just didn't want to admit it. Also why did you lie to me, I am sorry for all-" I stopped the rambeling prince by kissing him.

"I will answer everything. Also its nice to know you love me," He looked at me.

"I said that all aloud didn't I?" He asked.

"Aye,"


	31. New Love

"I am sorry Alek, I am not in love with you anymore"

"Why? You said that you were just yesterday"

"But you Dumbkoff, you rejected me. So I found a new love"

"WHO?"

"Edward Newkirk,"

"WHAT?"


	32. Caught by suprise

"Come here," Alek commanded me from the engine pod. I looked around and followed went in.

"What," I asked him. He grinned and kissed me. I smiled.

"So, that's all you wanted?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me again.

"Well, Deryn. I suppose so," He said in a slightly mock/funny voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if that is all you need, I must go deal with that insurable Newkirk," I bantered back. He grinned.

"Well if you must," He said in a fake non-careing tone. I leaned my head down and kissed me. Just than the sound of retreating footfalls jumped up out of our skin.

"Master Klopp," Alek called out. OT OH. Not good, Alek jumped out after him and I followed.

* * *

><p>We rushed up to Volger's master suite just in time to see Volger and Klopp talking. I had told Alek about Volger knowing but we hadn't told him that Alek was now aware of my being a girl. Well I guess he know now.<p>

"Alek, _Mr_.Sharp," Volger greeted us.

"Well jigs up. I told Alek, he knows I'm a girl," I spat at him. Volger looked at me with a very shocked expression.

Klopp went on to say something in Clanker and Alek responded and Volger said something.

"I really need to go help Newkirk before he has a panic attack," I told all of them. Alek nodded at me. Half of me wanted to kiss him but the smarter half said that the info was too new to Klopp for him not to freak, so I left.


	33. Pleading

"So you came," I whispered. Alek had walked up over the sand dune to where I was sitting staring at the ocean.

"Yes, I wanted some answers," He said in a harsh tone. I really don't like that tone when used against me. I didn't mean to make him angery by telling him my secret.

"Well that is the purpose of this meeting," I told him in my most uncaring tone, really I am hurting like a knife jabbed into my heart.

"Ask away," I added to my last sentence.

"What is your name?" He asked with a sharpness in his voice.

"Deryn Sharp," I answered the sadness leaking into my voice.

"Why would you lie to me?" Alek asked.

"I wanted to tell you, I tried to tell you. But we got interrupted," I told him, I was now barely talking over a whisper. I really don't trust my voice to not sound like I am about to cry.

"You have had lots of chances to tell me," Alek spat. I bit my toung and tried to force the tears back, I am an airman, not a girl back in Glasgow twisting her skirts.

"I KNOW, I JUST COULNDEN'T," I yelled at him, lack of sleep and air lag had me all over the place in emotions.

"Does Volger know?" Alek asked softly after my mini blow up.

"Aye, the count figured it out from our fencing classes," I told him returning to my uninterested voice.

"Please don't tell the Captain, you can avoid me and hate me but I have to stay in the air navy. Alek I have to fly," I pleaded with him after several moments of silence.

"Women don't belong in the war," Alek said in the most pig-headed way.

"Please," I pleaded. But he just walked away.


	34. Random Words

_Random Word: Light_

My light, my Deryn. I know she would hate if it I said my Deryn to her face but she is. Without her I would stumbling in the dark all alone. She truly is my light.

Alek watches Dylan move. A conversation he had overheard between and Volger. Could Dylan possible be lying to him about his age, what a silly thing to lie about.

_Random Word: Thread_

I lay back on my bed. Boredom weighing heavily on my chest. I piece of thread on my sleeve dangling. The thread would provide some sort of entertainment.

_Random Word: Stumble_

"Barking spiders Alek, just spit it out already,"

"Deryn will you marry me?"

_Random Word: Baffle_

"Baffle, baffle, baffle,"

"NEWKIRK SHUT UP,"

_Random Word: Pit_

"So you want to put Count Volger and in a pit together, to make them realize that they are being ninny's and realize their feelings?" Alek said repeating my plan back to me.

"Aye,"


	35. Morgana part 2

In the sea of camera flashes my brother kept wineing. I hurried up to the gate behind Papa and Mama. The gate was pushed open by a servent. We got inside of the estate but the cameras kept taking pictures. Mow Max was howling.

"Come here darling," Papa told me. I walked over to him and he picked me up and we hurried to the house. Now that the photographers were out of sight Mama was trying to calm down Max. Papa sat me on the floor.

"Welcome," Nora greeted us. Mama was still trying to calm Max.

"Hello Nora," My Papa greeted Nora. I looked down at my feet.

"Hello Morgana, look at what you left at the airfield," I looked up at Nora and saw Sophie, my doll, in her hand. I reached out and grabbed her, I can't believe I left her I thought she was in my suitcase.

"Thank you," I whispered. She smiled at me.

"How did you get it if it was at the Airfield?" My Mama asked Nora.

"Someone at the airfield sent a messenger," Nora told my Mama. Mama nodded.

"My feet hurt," I complained. Nora and Mama smiled.

"Well why don't I show you your rooms," She put her hand down for me to hold. I moved Sophie over in my hand with the toffee and grabbed her hands.

{LINE BREAK}

"You get a room all to your self. But there is a door connecting yours to your parents," Nora said. I smiled up at her she opened her door. I ran forward and threw myself at the bed. Nora walked over to a door in the wall and opened it to show the room where Mama, Papa and Max were settling in. I put Sophie on the bed and my toffee on the desk and called it good. I lay back on the bed and kicked my shoes off.

"Thank you," I said. Nora smiled and looked over to my parents room.

"Dinner is in an hour and-" Nora paused to check a pocket watch before going on "ten minutes,"

I fell asleep in the very comfy bed.

{LINE BREAK}

"Honey, honey wake up," Mama was shaking my should I gazed at her from under my heavy eyelids.

"I'm up Mama," I told her in my groggy voice. She gave me a big smile and pulled my arms to get me to sit up.

"Honey your outfit is all rumpled and your hair needs to be brushed for dinner," Mama told me. I pouted.

"Mama I don't wanna go to dinner. I want to stay in here and play," I said. She gave me a small smile.

"Its not a diplomatic dinner just a dinner between friends. It wont be that long, and I have it on good authority that there is going to be cake. Chocolate cake," Mama said. I looked at her and sighed.

"Fine I guess," I mumbled. She smiled.

"Upsy Daisy," Mama sing-songed to me pulling me out of my bed. I looked at the dorr where she hung the dress she wanted me to wear. YAY I get to wear my flapper dress. I hopped up and down on the floor.

"I thought that would make you happy," Mama informed me. I bobbed my head in agreement.

"And Max wont be coming with us," That made me happiest of all because than there would be more attention for me and he wont be crying.

"OK Mama," I said trying not to let too much emotion in my voice.


	36. Biscotti

So long time so see huh *hides behind wall*. Anyway Prestidigitation over on the Westerfourms got me to write something new. Also be on the lookout for another story in this universe that involves Lilit and Newkirk.

In this Alek and Deryn are friends who are verging on relationship town. Thought it is good since they started out hating each other.

* * *

><p>Deryn and I sat in the coffee house. I am really confused as to why Deryn had dragged him here this morning. A waiter came over to the booth where Deryn had made us sit.<p>

"Der, is that you?" The guy said. That made me remember that she had also forced me into a disguise. That hat and fake glasses made me feel ridicules. She was also wearing a purple hat and black and yellow checkered glasses.

"Shhhh Marty. We are here on a secret mission. Do not give us away," She warned him. The guy didn't even act like this was out of the norm for her.

"What will you be having today?" Marty asked.

"Alek do you want coffee?" Deryn asked. I shook my head no.

"Well then I want my usual coffee and 6 chocolate chip biscotti's," She ordered, Marty made a note on his notepad and headed back to the bar like area.

"Why are we here?" I asked Deryn again. She hadn't answered the question last time I asked it and it doesn't seem like she is going to this time either.

"Come sit on this side with me," She commanded. I gave her a confused look but realized that if I was going to make her happy I was going to have to do it. I slid out of the booth and joined her on the other side. She checked the time on her phone and I looked up to see Marty coming back towered our booth.

"Here you go," He put the Biscotti's down and sat Deryn's coffee in front of her.

"Get Marty," She told him when he had lingered at our booth. She made shooing motions with her hands and he slinked back to the counter like a wounded animal.

"Watch the door," She said handing me a biscotti. She dipped hers in her coffee. I nibbled on the end of mine.

Several minutes went by before the door opened. Deryn squeezed my hand under the table.

"This is it," She murmured and took a drag off her coffee.

Walking into the coffee shop was a women who I realized was one of Deryn's professors. She was a Dr. of some sort. The person who came in afterward was the person who shocked me the most.

It was Volger, my guardian and fencing instructor.

"You know when you told me you knew everything about him. Well he's having an affair with my _married_ Biology professor," Deryn said very calm and matter-of-factly. I felt like the world was falling apart.


	37. Fake Out Date Out

**I origianly started writing Biscotti in a thrid person then I changed my mind I guess thats why the first paragraph seems off I didn't really do much to change it.**

**I probably should have explained a little more about my last shot.**

**These people are sort of like reincarnations of our current Levi cast but done by me. Alek is a little sheltered boy who met Newkirk in class at the college they attend. Dr. Barlow is one of Deryn's professors. Volger is Alek's legal guardian. Alek is a little sheltered.**

**Deryn, Lilit, Jaspert, and Newkirk are all friends. Jaspert is still Deryn's brother. A lot of things will be the same as the books just with a modern-Cassidy twist.**

**Jaspert and Newkirk share an apartment**

**Deryn and Lilit share an apartment**

**Alek lives with Volger in a penthouse apartment Alek hasn't met Dr. Barlow yet.**

**If you have anymore questions you can either leave them in a review or if you already sent your review and then thought of your question you can PM me.**

* * *

><p>I sunk into the couch. Lilit had flung herself into the chair by the door and was furiously texting her iphone making clicking noises almost as fast as I thought it could.<p>

"When's Alek going to get here?" I yelled at Newkirk who was making something in the kitchen.

"I don't know. He not my bloody boyfriend," He yelled back. I glared at the archway to the kitchen but Newkirk was out of my sight.

"He's not my boyfriend," I yelled.

"Yeah Newkirk there having problems getting out of the friend zone, keep up dude," Lilit told Newkirk without her eyes leaving the screen of her phone her fingers never stopped tapping either.

"You all need to shut up," I told the both of them. The bathroom door opened behind me.

"Woah Der and Lil are here," Jaspert said from the bathroom. I twisted my torso to look at him and saw he was just wearing a towel. I bent my head down shielding my eyes.

"Jaspert go put some clothes on," I yelped burring my face in the green fabric of the couch. It smelt very bad. I heard Jaspert walk across around the other ride of the couch and go into his bedroom.

The knocking interrupted the lull of Lilit's texting. The prim and perfect knocking belonged to Alek. I hopped over the edge of the couch to answer the door.

"Hey," I greeted him. He smiled at me. I opened the door to let him in. I went back to sitting on the couch. Alek put his coat on the coat rack and joined me on the couch.

"Hey Aleeeek," Newkirk greeted Alek stretching the 'e' sound in his name out. Did Newkirk think that was cool. The absence of Lilit's clicking caused me to look over at her. Lil had moved so that she was sitting with her legs curled up underneath her and she was biting her lip.

"Hey Newkirk, my Dad's coming to town. Do you want to go to the dinner with me?" Lilit asked using every ounce of innocence she had in her body to make Newkirk say yes. It really irritated me the way she played with him like this.

"Ah Alek and I are going to get coffee," I said the words rushing out of my mouth. I jumped up and Alek followed me.

"Okay," Newkirk murmured.

{LINEBREAK}

In the lobby area of Jaspert and Newkirk's apartment Alek turned to me.

"Isn't Lilit a lesbian?" Alek asked me. The confusion was evident on his face and in his body language.

"Yeah but her father doesn't know that," I told him. I was pretty sure that Zaven wouldn't have any problems with having a lesbian for a daughter but Lilit seemed to think other wise.

"Why hasn't she told him?" Alek asked. Ah the sheltered innocent boy.

"She's scared. One of her first girlfriends told her some horror story about when she told her parents," I told him "I've meet Zaven and I don't think that he would have a problem with Lilit. I'm pretty sure that he would fully support her but her view is twisted,"

"Oh," Alek said he nodded his blonde head.

* * *

><p><strong>Something seems off about this. I don't know what though :(. Anyway I was thinking of starting a different story to put all of my 21st century that are in this universe in. But I dunno. Also have you seen the art reveal for this month. Its over on io9. Scott links to it on his website.<strong>

**Can anyone guess how I picked the title of this *Hint: its in my favorites***

**Anyway I am almost to 50 reviews. So my 60th reviewer will get a request done by me *cricket chirping*. So yeah….**


	38. Meddeling Kids

Cops swarmed the lab of . Alek, Lilit and Deryn stood on the side of the lab. Alek twisted one arm around his girlfriend and Lilit was surveying what had happened with a wicked gleam in her eyes. The Doctor was not very happy and yelling obscenities which caused the two teenaged girl to burst into laughter. A cop walked over to the teens.

" told me that you would be here," The youngish looking cop said, "So it was you who discovered that this fabricator was tampering with human DNA?"

"Aye, it was us," Deryn Sharp announced. The cop made a gesture with his hand which had other cops come over to the trio.

"I am Lieutenant Baker, and whom might you be?" He asked. Lilit stuck her hand out first.

"I am Lilit, Daughter of Zavon," She announced. He seemed reluctant to shake her hand but he did.

"And I am Deryn Sharp," Deryn announced sticker her hand out in the same manor as Lilit this time though it didn't take the man nearly as long to shake it.

"I am Alek von Hoenburg," Alek introduced himself with his new last name, since he no longer had a title to define him.

"Well it is a good thing that you turned him into us, it is a very undarwinist to tamper with human life threads," The cop shook his head.

"Aye," Deryn murmured survailing the lab which was still swarming with cops, a few boffins had come in and were inspecting the lab.

"Lets head outside," Lieutenant Baker said as they started taking out in handcuffs. The trio obliged and followed him out of the underground lab and into the opulent back yard of the townhouse that the doctor had lived in. There were also cops and bystanders milling around the gate and backyard. The lieutenant and the three teens followed the doctor all the way to the cop car where they were struggling to get into the walker. He opened his mouth and yelled.

"I would have gotton away with it, if it weren't for thouse meddling kids and their loris," A cop shoved him into the back of the car. Him mentioning Bovril caused the loris, who had been awlfuly silent thoughout this whole afternoon and early evening to pop out of Alek's coat.

"Meddling," It repeated.


End file.
